Digital cameras have been used to acquire images for many years. Digital cameras typically record captured images in a particular format on a storage device. The stored images are able to be processed or modified by a user.
Some types of digital cameras include built in orientation sensors. An orientation sensor is used to determine if the user has the camera in regular landscape mode or if the camera has been rotated to take a picture in the portrait mode. The inclusion of the orientation sensor allows the images to be displayed on a display in the correct orientation.
In spite of orientation sensors, it is common to acquire an image with a camera tilted to an angle. In some circumstances, it is beneficial to correct the tilt/angle so that the image appears untilted. One implementation of tilt correction involves identifying vertical or horizontal objects within an image and determining the orientation error associated with the objects and rotating the image to eliminate the orientation error.